Recently, a lithium ion conducting solid electrolyte having the general formula Li.sub.3.6 Ge.sub.0.6 V.sub.0.4 O.sub.4 has been synthesized that has high ionic conductivity at high temperature and that can be used as an electrolyte for rechargeable lithium cells. However, experiments have indicated that this electrolyte is not stable in contact with lithium metal.